Shadows in the Dark
by BurntBurger99
Summary: The first cannon was bent and smoking, there wasn't anyone around, a dead Swanna, Skyla's dead Swanna, was lying a few feet in front of him, bloodied and mangled. Panicked he ran up the emergency ladders to the Gym Leader platform. What he saw there he would never forget. Rated M to be safe. This is my first Horror story so bear with me...
1. Chapter 1

**So all throughout the past week I've been thinking: I never read horror stories… I never watch horror movies… I hate just about everything about horror anything… not to mention I'm easily scared… so why not write a horror story? (Stop laughing at me, that's how my mind thinks…) So here it is… SHADOWS IN THE DARK CHAPTER TWO! (I'm also not too great at math...) _**

_Tonight is gonna be great! _Jason thought to himself, _It's just me, Skyla, and dinner; and Emongola… _He stopped 10 feet from the gym; Jason instantly knew something was wrong. The hanger door was ajar; Cliff NEVER let ANYONE leave the door open… unless he was gone, and Cliff rarely left this early. "Maybe his wife died, or… something." Jason said in a vain attempt to calm his pulsing heart. Then he smelled smoke. His mental emergency light started flashing, His heart started pounding, and he started running. His light Brown hair flew wildly around, hurting his face every time it hit, the rain had made it wet and stringy, but his mind had focused on one thing, getting. To. That. Gym. After what felt like an hour of running Jason reached the door, flung it open, and stopped. The first cannon was bent and smoking, there wasn't anyone around, a dead Swanna, Skyla's dead Swanna, was lying a few feet in front of him, bloodied and mangled. Panicked he ran up the emergency ladders to the Gym Leader platform. What he saw there he would never forget, it would be etched in his memory. He saw Skyla's body, or most of it anyway, there was a circular burn mark right over her heart, her legs were broken, and her head was gone leaving a puddle of fresh blood and some nerves for his crying eyes to see every time he closed them.

**Yea it's short, sorry 'bout that… but are you afraid yet? Do you fear the coming night? Do you cling to the person next to you for protection? Yea me neither. BUT! Soon I will update and it will be scarier! (Hopefully…)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess what? I have nothing to say…**

"What do you mean she was murdered?" The Commissioner asked.

"I walked in to the gym at 4:00 PM, right when Skyla get off, but the place was a wreck… everything was broken, her swanna was dead AND SO WAS SHE!" Jason sobbed.

"Wait… so. You're telling me Skyla, the Gym Leader, is… dead?

"Yea"

"But, when we received you call at 4:10 we sent a team out to check on her… and she was fine."

"Th-that's not true! Sir, I SWEAR I went in to take her out on a date and she was dead, look… the operator said to show evidence, so I took a picture," Jason showed him the picture on his phone. Taking the phone from his hand, the Commissioner looked at it with one raised eyebrow.

"She looks fine to me…"

"HOW CAN YOU CALL THIS FINE?" Jason yelled taking back his Galaxy S 3, "SHE'S- She's- um. She's alive?"

"That's what it looks like to me… people don't generally have Pokémon battles while their dead…"

"I gotta go see her!" Jason yelled running out the door.

The Commissioner rolled his eyes, "Kids these days…" he muttered.

"Jason? I'm sorry about what happened to Skyla." Whitney said, "It was a horrible way to die…"

"What do you mean? She's fine." Jason asked thoroughly confused, then ran toward the gym. Whitney shrugged and went home.

_Man ,_Whitney thought as she opened her door, _Jason's gone off the deep end,_ _I guess losing Skyla would be hard… _

It was Strange, the sound she heard not really a whisper but quieter then a normal voice.

"W-who was that?" Whitney asked the shadows.

"M—s-n—o" The voice said.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. Whipping around, she saw a glimpse of a pale hand go back into a shadow, suddenly. The lights when out. Enveloped in darkness, Whitney cowered in a corner. A shrill noise exploded, filing the room. Whitney screamed.

"SKYLA!" Jason yelled, running toward her door, "SKYLA ARE YOU ALIVE?"

Skyla sleepily poked her head out her door, "Jason? Why are you questioning if I'm alive at 11:00 PM?"

Jason grabbed her in such a fierce hug she let out a little _squeak. _"JASON!" Skyla shouted, "What are you doing? I was sound asleep, I'm expecting a big day of battles, and AND YOU'RE ASKING ME IF I'M ALIVE?" Jason sat on the grass smiling dreamily, enjoying the rant. "WHY ARE YOU STILL SMILING?" Skyla ask obviously infuriated.

"Skyla, you don't know how cute you look when you're mad, your cheeks get almost as red as your hair."

"YOU- You- I love you Jason."

"That… was… sudden. But I love yo-"Jason started

"SKYLA! JASON! WHITNEYS BEEN MURDERED DEAD!"

**THE! END! DUN! DUN! ARGH! EVERYBODY RUN! IT'S THE *GASP* AUTHOR'S NOTE! IT'S EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF! I really don't have anything to say except I hope you guys are liking the story..**


End file.
